descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Void's Whisper
The Void's Whisper is the personal vessel of Mirus Cavataio, crewed by some of the most loyal minions and slaves of the family. With this ship he can go anywhere and accomplish any major mission required of him by The Sanguine Potestatem and its queen Nessarose. Description The Whisper is a slightly modified Fury-class interceptor. As the Fury line was created roughly three and a half thousand years ago, it had to be modified with modern systems and avionics, and this is no exception. Making use of a wide variety of advanced ex-Imperial technology plus some added scrounged heavy weapons to balance out its armaments, it keeps the majority of the original frame to keep it a truly ancient Sith vessel, even if much of the internal wiring is all-new. Internally the design is much as the same as it was; the decor and intention for a Sith Lord to take himself and his retinue wherever he wishes is still the primary design paradigm for the decor and the functionality. With a large capacity for passengers and cargo, the Whisper can carry Mirus and whatever crew he need to take on a mission wherever they need to go in comfort and style. The ship is also used by Mira Cavataio when she needs to make trips into the Core Worlds; being twins, they have an attitude of 'what's yours is mine' and share whatever is required of them to get their way. History Prior to its acquisition by Mirus Cavataio, the ship served an unknown career under an unknown Sith Lord in the service of the Sith Empire. Ultimately the ship's mission brought it to the planet of Nathema, an important world for the Empire, where it was lost to time as the Sith Empire died out. The fate of its previous master is unknown. Mirus' scouting mission to the world of Nathema to procure some relics of that lost Empire found him two things: one, an ancient and wrecked Harrower-class dreadnought and two, the smaller Fury-class interceptor found within the wrecked hull of the mighty capital ship. As the wreckage was brought to the planet Ferro, controlled by Cosa Nostra and the Witches of Dathomir, Mirus arranged for the two ships to be fixed. Obviously, the Fury could be repaired within a week with parts already present in the Ferro shipyards, such as scrounged parts and weapons from a variety of ships, and this was done. At the end, there was a completely repaired Fury-class interceptor, which was christened the Void's Whisper. Mirus then took this ship back to the planet of Endelaan to be presented to Nessarose deWinter. From there he used the vessel to run any number of missions, such as the Potestatem mission to Ilum and his various returns to the planet of Dathomir where he could train with his father and partake in various rituals such as the Trial of the Ancestors. To this day Mirus uses this ship as his primary mode of transport and his mobile home when he needs to take long trips from the Unknown Regions back into the Core Worlds. Gallery of Images Category:Cavataio Category:The Sanguine Potestatem Category:Starship